


Your Voice

by VictoryanBladeFair



Series: Hey Avengers, remember that time we messed up things? Actually, me neither [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F.R.I.D.A.Y. - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sweetness, it's very short I hope you like it, tony's new assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Tony's new assistant and him asking you to record your voice, so he can use it instead of F.R.I.D.A.Y. because your voice relaxes him.</p><p> </p><p>A short drabble about Tony x Reader (it's very neutral) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it ^_^
> 
> I made this drabble for my imagines blog on tumblr, and you can find it [HERE](http://imagine-our-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/146009840781/tony-made-a-small-smile-towards-you-a-smirk-that)

Tony made a small smile towards you, a smirk that wouldn’t go unnoticed.

“Shoot it.” You said, looking at him curiously. With Tony Stark as your boss you had to expect anything coming your way.

He twitched his mouth a little, before speaking. “I was thinking… That maybe you could read this book to that mic, so I can replace F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice with yours.”

That surely caught you off guard and you chuckled for a moment, only to realize that he was pretty serious. “Are you serious..? I mean, are you sure? Why?” You just couldn’t stop smiling.

“Oh, you know, your voice relaxes me…” He smiled softly at you.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Attention beuties!** I've created a sideblog on Tumblr dedicated to your questions and updates, so it's easier to communicate (: You can find it here -- > [_VictoryanBladeFair_](http://victoryanbladefair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
